undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity! Sans
LET'S JUST SAY... I'M THE MANIC YOU SHOULD RUN FROM...' - Insanity! Sans'' '''Insanity! Sans was made by Zeero Danteero. Enter this link for the theme song Insanity! Sans is a sans that is infected by one of his father's experiments, causing him to lose control over half of his mind and body to the point that he kills his own brother, Papyrus. He now chooses to kill everyone He carries Papyrus' head stabbed with a sharp bone, using it to stab anyone. His speed, defense, strength, and HP is unknown. However, his HP has surged powerfully. He will stand at the Judgement Hall which seemingly has turned red. He has also lost his ability to activate "Flame Eye". Profile Appearance He carries Papyrus' head, which the head is missing its jaw, has blood on it, and has tears coming out of the eyes. His head is cracked, making it his weakness. However, he is protective of it. He will also dodge attacks. There's blood coming off of his teeth while he's smiling. His smile is wider than normal (like a psychotic grin). Personality He is manipulative, psychotic and apathetic. He doesn't remember his backstory and only knows to kill. Abilities Bone Attack: 'Powered up and thoroughly sharp. It can deal a lot of damage. '''Gaster Blaster: '''The gaster blaster turned red and has increased its speed, strength, and durability. Making Sans able to spam the gaster blaster continuously. '''Bone Stab: '''He will use Papyrus's head stabbed with a sharp bone too stab you and deal extra damage. If he uses it with all his might, it can kill a god or creator. '''Illusions: '''He can create illusions and can make you dizzy. '''Determination: '''After killing him, he can be revived once and transformed into a more powerful transformation. '''Teleportation: '''He can teleport anywhere he wants and the teleportation won't waste his stamina. '''Bone Punch: '''He can punch you and if he does it with all his might, he can eliminate someone instantly. '''Soul Modes: '''He can change your soul blue or red. '''Blue Attack: '''He can create blue attacks. '''Orange Attack: '''He can create orange attacks. '''Karma: '''This attack can poison someone to only 1 HP and due to Sans' LOVE being surged, he can use karma to kill someone. '''Bone Slide: '''He can create bones sliding through your soul and can also do it continuously. '''Serious Mode: '''Once his pupils are gone, he will start to get serious and use more attacks aggressively. '''Special Attack: '''He uses his original special attack and at the end of it, he will use it again for the second time and the third time. ' ''' '''Dodging: '''He can dodge attacks. '''Bone Block: '''He can use bones to block attacks. '''Super Gaster Blaster: '''This version is a trillion times more powerful than the normal version of the gaster blaster. If Sans uses all of his magic into this attack, this attack can shatter time and reality apart but can come at a cost. The cost is to strain Sans to use magic for two weeks, however, since his LOVE has surged powerfully, he won't be strained at all but can only use two times. '''Telekinesis: '''He can use it continuously without wasting his stamina and can master it perfectly without any limit. '''Save Point: He can save files like frisk but due to his failure in extracting the determination soul, he can only save two times. Healing: '''Due to Sans absorbing the kindness soul, he can heal himself 1,000 times quicker than his original version. '''Revive: '''If he's lucky, he can be revived once but will lose half of his magic and will have to recover. '''Power Up: He has some DT syringes as a backup plan in order to power up his LOVE. The Power Of The Six Souls/Godlike Form: 'Once he has absorbed the power of the six souls, he will become godlike and will achieve more attacks. '''Soul Blaster: '''This attack is only activated when he is in his godlike form. This attack can do unmeasurable damage and whoever gets hit will have some serious consequences and wounds. It is stated that it can even kill Code Red! Sans instantly. '''Soul Bones: '''This attack can kill Ink!Dtale!Sans in two hits. That's half of his HP. '''Soul Healing: '''This attack will be used when Sans is desperate for help. Once he snaps his finger in his godlike form, he will be completely healed. '''Soul Telekinesis '''He can use it continuously, mastering it perfectly without any limit and can use this attack to kill someone. ' ''' '''Relationships He has no relationships due to losing his memory of his backstory and only knows to kill. UNKNOWN DATA ERASED...___? Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:Male Category:Insane Category:MAD/insane Category:Evil